far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 633 - Super Person
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #633 - Super Person is the six-hundred thirty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview No KurtJTopic Kurt has to wait some time for Wolfie to bark again before he can start the episode and head west with him. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $46,020, 76% of the way to the $60,000 goal. Question: If you had telekinetic ability to control one of the four elements: earth, air, water, and fire, which would you choose? Noting how they are not true scientific elements, Kurt cautiously chooses the power of air. Question: Would you ever endeavor to walk forty miles in a single day? It seems like a lot to Kurt but he really is not sure, he would be interested in doing it for a cause or to something. Question: Do you have any holidays that you would like to just blank out on? Kurt has done nothing for Halloween and did not go home for Thanksgiving. He likely will not go to see his family for Christmas either, did nothing for 4th of July, etc. Recently on a MindCrack Podcast Guude and Coestar were going back and forth on stories, and Guude always has a crazier story. In California for Minecon Kurt got an Uber with Guude and they had a weird driver, so maybe Guude just attracts strange people. He once had a weird chicken nuggets incident he recaps. Question: What's the most disgusting thing you've ever consumed? Eaten or drank. The most disgusting thing I've had is a Yucca extract mixed with a cup of water, the smell was almost one to one with the taste Kurt has never knowingly eaten something disgusting on a trip or at the Mindcrack Marathon, he once accidentally had a bite of chicken that had gone bad. Question: I recently got the Google Pixel SL and am thinking of switching to Project Phi, I was wondering if you were thinking of getting the next Pixel device. What is your experience with Phi vs your last mobile provider? He has the Nexus 5X, the 6 was just too big and did not fit in his jeans. It works for him as he mainly uses it just for a phone and not for the smartphone features. Having it as a GPS works. Phi is spotty in his house, but he can connect via Wi-Fi. Seattle has spotty coverage, Kurt thinks it may be the mountains. Question: Have you ever experienced the Tetris Syndrome? It is when people devoted so much time and attention to an activity that it begins to pattern their thoughts, mental images, and dreams? When you get into a pattern of regularly recording FLoB episodes, do you dream of walking west? Sometimes Kurt has Minecraft dreams but it is where Minecraftian things happen in the real world, not the other way around. Those are just dreams, he did have some serious Grand Theft Auto III dreams when that came out. A lot of people will marathon video games, and that's something Kurt does not do. In recording Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Kurt hit a part that made him quit the game for months when it first game out. Question: I'd like to know your thoughts on KurtJMerch in stores nationwide. What do you think of YouTube Heroes and what was your reaction to seeing it? There is not any, in any stores, but he does know about YouTube Heroes. That is pretty weird to Kurt, but if the YouTubers got good deals, then go ahead. The models had to be changed enough from Minecraft skins to avoid copyright issues with Mojang. That is fine, but Kurt does not want to be a producer of goods, he wants to be a broadcaster. Right now people like Guude spend all the time shipping out things themselves to cut costs but takes up a lot of time. Question: Have you ever made a cake in Far Lands or Bust? Kurt is pretty confident that making a cake is impossible because of the lack of eggs. He digs a Hidey Hole and again urges people to donate before signing off. Trivia * The end slate links to a Jollyville - A Minecraft Christmas Adventure with Eneija! and ''Kurt's First Race in iRacing - Trucks at Daytona with Conelanders.''